dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian of Gotham (T.V Series)
Guardian of Gotham is a 2011 live action television series about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham and creating the Bat persona. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/The Dark Knight * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * DB Woodside as Sergeant Fox * Donal Louge as Captain Harvey Bullock * Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon * Matt Damon as Thomas Elliot * Rutger Hauer as Phillip Wayne Recurring * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * David Mazous as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Garrett Hedlund as Hush * B.D Wong as Hugo Strange (in flashbacks) Episodes # "Pilot"-Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of twenty-four from training in martial arts, manhunting, and science. He reunites with his uncle Phillip Wayne, butler Alfred Pennyworth, and best friend Tommy Elliot. Bruce also tries to reconcile with Selina Kyle, his ex-girlfriend who is angry at Bruce for leaving her to travel the world. However, Selina wants nothing to do with Bruce anymore. Bruce masquerades as a masked vigilante and targets corrupt millionaire Gregorian Falstaff, who has scammed millions of dollars from the people of the Narrows. Bruce successfully robs Falstaff and returns the stolen money, however, Lucius' son, Sgt. Luke Fox becomes determined to arrest him. In flashbacks, rookie detective James Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock are assigned to the case of the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, witnessed by street petty criminal Selina Kyle. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Bullock kills in Gordon's defense. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Fish Mooney, an associate of Carmine Falcone, an organized crime boss. Mooney has them captured, but Falcone spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Gotham could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. Gordon confesses the truth to Bruce and Alfred, promising to capture the culprit responsible. # "Guardian of Gotham"-Selina launches a civil suit against wealthy shipping magnate Kyle Magnor, who is also one of Bruce's targets, for taking part in drug trades with the Bertinelli Crime Family that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. As the vigilante, Bruce threatens Magnor to make him confess to the murder as penance for all of the wrongs he has done to the city. Instead, Magnor contacts Franco Bertinelli, who sends his daughter Helena, otherwise known as the Huntress, to kill Selina. Bruce saves Selina from Helena; he later obtains Magnor's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Fox. Meanwhile, Phillip and Luke's father Lucius push Bruce to take a position at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce stymies their efforts by using the opening of the company's new applied sciences division to publicly opt out of the position, knowing that he cannot simultaneously honor the promise he made to his parents and be the man Phillip wants him to be. Phillip is revealed to be working with a man that plans to legalize crime as long as there is a license in possession of the perpetrator. A flashback in Bruce's past reveals that after his parents' death, Alfred takes him back to school. However, Bruce is bullied by Tommy who is speaking ill of his dead mother. Because of this, Alfred teaches Bruce how to defend himself. Bruce later shows up at Tommy's door and beats him to a pulp with his father's old watch. Alfred ends Bruce's attack and advises Tommy not to talk about anything negative about Bruce's parents next time he sees him. Bruce and Alfred then leave Tommy's residence. # "Pax Penguina"-Penguin begins issuing "Licenses of Misconduct;" every criminal who possesses one can commit a "legal crime," though not approved by Bruce and Luke. A group of unlicensed criminals led by a man dressed as a scarecrow decides to defeat Penguin and begins working on a fear toxin. Knowing that Luke cannot help, Bruce decides to fight the licenses himself. The night Penguin the Iceburg Lounge, Scarecrow's gang are captured before they can attack the party, but, when Penguin decides to execute them, Scarecrow cuts the power and uses the fear toxin on Penguin before being arrested by Fox. The toxin makes Penguin see his greatest fear. Bruce steals a notebook from Penguin's accountant Mr. Penn that contains a list of all the criminals associated with him and vows to bring him down. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a phobia support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Gerald Crane, Jonathan's father; Gordon and Bullock are able to save one of his victims, but Crane evades capture. #